mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayer/File
|Edit tab}} File= Mayer was born in Columbia and was a member of the Rhine Lab Research Lab. She is the inventor of the "Meeboo" wire control system. She is outstandingly capable and runs her own workshop called "Lutra." She is currently working with Rhodes Islands to provide assistance with construction, planning, and development. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this Operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Fusion Rate 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Crystal Density 0.12u/L :Operator has been in long-term contact with Originium and frequently works to process it. However, due to strict adherence to safety protocols, Operator has not yet displayed any signs of Oripathy. Archives Archive 1 Mayer frequently encountered Silence at Rhine headquarters since she was responsible for preparing, installing, and commissioning experimental devices for her. This was up until Silence abruptly disappeared which in turn caused this project to be terminated. Mayer often feels a sense of regret when reminded of this instance but had she known the true goal of the project, she would have pulled the plug herself. Archive 2 Mayer possesses just the right mixture of a scientist's meticulous thinking and an engineer's hands-on mentality. If there's any downside to this, it's that she never has enough time. If you don't believe it,take a look in her personal dictionary. The word "idle" is missing. Archive 3 The ideas within Mayer's head are volatile which makes it no surprise when she creates something eccentric. Out of her countless inventions, her prized and most cherished "masterpiece" is "Meeboo." Mayer diligently creates nameplates for each individual "Meeboo" and carefully cleans up its wreckage after it's served its purpose. It is clear that she really pours her heart and soul during the maintenance and operation each Meeboo despite their mechanical origins. Archive 4 Since Meeboos take up so much space, Mayer's workshop is extremely cramped with causes her to devise ways to expand it. Despite having a room twice as large as anyone else's, she has managed to run out space after increasing Meeboo production. Mayer has begged the Doctor to increase her room's size which was denied by the logistics department due to fairness towards others. Despite this ban on room expansion, the Doctor nonetheless granted her extra space in the hangar to allow her to continue the production of her Meeboos. Archive 5 So far, a total of 80 Meeboos have been constructed by Mayer. 20 of them are serving in Mayer's squad, while the others have been disassembled for various reasons. All available components have been installed on these models in service and are uniquely named by Mayer by their respective nameplates. Of the 20 Meeboos in service, there's a single on with an unknown serial number that Mayer uses both as a mobile workbench and an experimental prototype. Despite its advanced functioning, it is unarmed and useless for combat. |-| Evaluation= Category:Mayer Category:Character files